


Blame

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: this is about Aaron making David see who is to blame





	Blame

Blame 

I wrote this because David really pissed me off. If a adult has sex with a child or a teenager its abuse no matter what the gender.

 

AARON  
I walk towards the shop but pause when I hear David and Jacob yelling at each other. I turn to go back home but then I hear David yell "how could you have sex with maya" and I just feel sick because I know what it is like to be abused by someone who you trust. I run into the shop and see David has jacob pinned up against the wall. I pulled David off him and Jacob runs out.  
"You need to calm down" I say to david  
"This has nothing to do with you, so back off" David shouts back  
"Maybe not but I heard what you and Jacob were talking about and Jacob isn't to blame"  
"What the fuck, he has been sleeping with my girlfriend, so of cause he is to blame"  
"No she is a adult and he is a boy. So it is sexual abuse"  
"Maya isn't like your dad. Jacob loves her."  
"Ok let me explain something to you, when I was being abused, i told myself that it's was no big deal and that's it wasn't rape because it was the only way to cope. So maybe Jacob is telling himself that he loves her to cope but it is abuse."  
"How can you be so sure that didn't subduce her"  
"Ok what if it was liv and Robert, would you blame her"  
"No of course not"  
"Then don't blame Jacob because it's the same thing"  
"Oh God what have I done"  
"Look you were shock but now you need to be there for Jacob"  
"I just can't believe this is happening, I mean maya is a great woman"  
"Yeah people thought my dad was a great guy. It's how people like them get away with it. They appear nice while out in public but but behind closed doors they show their real face"  
"I need to find jacob" he says running out. I start walking home lost in memories of Gordon and my childhood.

 

Please leave a comment


End file.
